Making Things Right
by ScienceIsAwesome
Summary: "What type of person am I? Who was stupid enough to reject the guy they've loved ever since meeting him for other guys, only serving as weak replacements? I was nothing but a heartbreaker." Based off of "The Blonde Squad." Cat's POV.


**AN: Hey everyone. This is just a little Cabbie one-shot from me. Well, that's all I have to say. Tell me how you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

_**Making Things Right**_

_Important Character Roles:_

_Cat Valentine – Protagonist/Self-antagonist_

_Cat's Mother – Main Supporting Character_

_Mrs. Shapiro – Supporting Character_

_Robbie Shapiro – Cat's Lover_

**Cat's POV:**

What type of person am I? Who was stupid enough to reject the guy they've loved ever since meeting him for other guys, only serving as weak replacements? Who was wimpy enough that they couldn't even _show_ their love to the guy of their dreams, let alone _tell_ him? Who was rude enough to break their love's heart right after he had just poured out his feelings for a girl who happened to be the heartbreaker? Who was the girl mentioned? Me. Caterina Valentine.

I was nothing but a heartbreaker.

Ever since I got home earlier today, all I could do was berate myself for what I had said to Robbie earlier today in the theatre, right after he had sung those sweet and funny lyrics he wrote for me. They were only nine words. Nine words that if said by themselves, would be perfectly harmless. Nine words that surely packed a powerful punch when said together in this order: "Hey, what if I just dye my hair blonde?"

_Good job, Cat, _I thought to myself. _He'll never forgive you now._

I still couldn't figure out why I had said that. It was almost as if I had no control, and my tongue, vocal chords, larynx, and diaphragm had minds of their own as those words, those cruel, probably heartbreaking pitches of sound escaped my lips. I honestly hadn't meant to say that; I had regretted it five seconds afterwards, though I didn't let anyone know about it. I mean, sure, I was still upset that Evan had just broken up with me over the color of my hair, but it's not like if I dyed my hair blonde, he would take me back. After all, I even said it myself – my red velvet cupcake hair was part of the real me. So then, why? Why did I spew out those hurtful words to my love, and what am I supposed to do now? Better question – why did I even _think_ about going out with another guy who I'm not gonna love nearly as much as Robbie, _right after_ he had pretty much held a piece of paper in my face with the words 'I love you, Cat Valentine" written on it?

That was just it – I was stupid, and I knew it. Everyone thought I was nothing but a stupid, hyper girl who totally didn't fit in with everyone else. My parents, my friends, my best friend Jade, and even Tori, though she covers up the fact so well with her kindness. Well, at least, _now_ everyone surely did. Before today, there would have been at least _one_ person who didn't – Robbie.

We had become close friends ever since we met back in second grade. It was partially due to the fact that we were both what we still were – two different people who were left out because no one understood us. But no matter what, we were always there for each other. Which was funny, considering how I still consider Jade my best friend, even though she wasn't as nice to me as Robbie. Because of how sweet he was to me, I had eventually developed a small crush on him. But as the years progressed, I had grown to truly love him. He was always so nice to everyone in his own way. And though everyone considered him a nerd, I thought he was perfect. Each time someone made fun of him, I had to fight the urge of physically hurting them.

But I kept it to myself. I was too shy to ask him out. Plus, I was afraid of ruining our friendship. Those guys I had dated before – Danny, Tug, and now Evan – were nothing but weak replacements. And that was why the former two didn't last long. When Robbie asked me to Tori's Prome that day, rejecting him was the hardest thing I had ever done. It hurt me so much to see his disappointed face, and it was all I could do to not chase after his sad figure and tell him that I changed my mind. But for whatever reason, I just didn't. And just earlier today, when Robbie had said all those things to me during lunch, I had felt just a little bit of hurt, when he didn't say something like "I wish _I_ was going out with you and not Evan." Again though, I just kept it to myself. For some reason, I always had to elude confessing my feelings to him. But what I had said to him after he had poured his heart out for me in the theatre – that was just plain rude and selfish on my part.

And it looks like this time, I'm gonna pay the price. For the rest of today, Robbie refused to talk to me. When I had left the theatre, I walked up the steps in silence, refusing to look back at Robbie, who I knew would have a hurt, heartbroken expression on his face. I had run into him in the hallway several times after that, and he didn't even do so much as to acknowledge my presence.

"Caterina, are you okay?"

I turned my head, and saw my mom standing there, with a worried expression on her face. I sighed. No, I wasn't okay. Not after knowing what I had just done.

I shook my head slowly. "Not really," I said, tears starting to form in my eyes, as I tried to stifle an oncoming sob.

My mom noticed, and immediately wrapped me in a hug, as we both sat down on the couch in our living room. By now I was crying, still trying to stifle the sobs, but to no success.

"It's okay, just let it all out," my mom whispered to me, as she stroked my hair. My hair. My stupid, no good hair, the color of which was the thing that started all this.

When I had managed to stop crying, I blinked through my tears, looking up at my mom. She still had the concerned expression she had.

"Now tell me Caterina, what's wrong?" she asked me again.

"I broke Robbie's heart," I said, barely above a whisper.

My mom looked confused for a second before speaking again. "You mean that boy with the puppet and glasses?" she asked.

I nodded. "He sung this song that he wrote for me, and he said he loved me in it, but I totally acted like I didn't get his message after he finished. I feel terrible." As if on cue, another round of sobs overtook me. All the while, my mom patted my head soothingly, as I again tried to gain control over myself. My mom knew all about my crush on Robbie, and she also knew who he was, and liked him, so I didn't have to explain to her anything further.

"What should I do now, mom?" I asked, when I was able to stop crying.

"Well, why don't you go and see him? Maybe see how he's doing?" she suggested.

I nodded. As much as I didn't want to see Robbie's sad face again, I knew that visiting him was the right thing to do. Visiting him, finally admitting that I really _did_ love him, and making things right.

And so my mom gave me a ride to his house, and I picked up a card for him along the way, and wrote a message:

_You are special in your own way. What others say about you, I don't care. You're there for me when I need you, and you're always nice to me. I love you, Robbie Shapiro. And I will forever._

I smiled as I glazed over the short notes I just wrote in. It may not be very poetic, but I knew what I liked. And, well, at least this would do the trick – hopefully.

Looking up, I could see that we were just pulling over to the sidewalk right outside his house. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the car and turned, ready to walk up the steps to the door.

"Caterina, wait!"

Turning back around, I saw my mom waving to me. "You forgot this." She handed me the card that I had just written in. I thanked her, as I took the card. Didn't want to forget that.

"When you're ready to come home, just give me a call," she said, as her departing words.

I waved after her receding car, leaving me here, in front of Robbie's house all alone. Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I began to walk up the steps, clutching the card tightly in my hands. As I arrived at the door, I took another deep breath, and rang the bell.

I waited. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. Thirty seconds. A minute, and still no answer. _Was Robbie not home? _I wondered.

I rang again. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. Thirty seconds. And just when I turned around and was about to leave, I heard the door knob turn, and hinges creek. I turned back around. Robbie's mom had answered the door.

"Oh, good evening, Cat," she greeted warmly.

"Good evening, Mrs. Shapiro. Is Robbie home?"

"Yes he is. He's in his room. Though, he's a little upset. He won't tell me why though. Maybe you could cheer him up." She said the last part with a wink, as she let me in. As I walked upstairs however, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Robbie was upset, and I was the cause of it. Butterflies formed in my stomach, and my heart pounded rapidly in my chest, as I knocked on the door to Robbie's room.

He opened it, and put on a shocked expression when he saw me. From an angle, I could see tear streaks on his cheeks, meaning that he had been crying just a while ago. This only made the pang of guilt I felt just a minute ago grow.

"C-cat? What are you doing here?" he asked me.

I looked at him. "I, uh, Robbie, I – can we talk?" I managed to get out.

He looked at me, and reluctantly nodded. He gestured me into his room, and I sat down on his bed.

He came and sat to my right side, as I turned my head and looked at him again.

"Listen, Robbie, I-I didn't mean what I said earlier," I stuttered over my words. "I-I don't really wanna dye my hair blonde. I…that was stupid for me to say."

"N-no, Cat, it's okay. I understand if you want to be with someone else and not me. S-sorry for even bringing it up. That was selfish of me. I want you to be happy, and-"

"No!" I said, a little too loud. "I mean, Robbie, I-I've – you – here." I handed him the card, hoping it would make what I was trying to say easier.

He took the card from me, and glazed his eyes over it. A moment later, he looked back up, his emotion still barely changed, but a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"R-Robbie, what I was trying to say was, you're a great guy, I've always loved you, and – and – the other guys I've dated were weak replacements for you. I didn't think you would be interested in me. That time when I kissed you to prove that passion could be faked through a stage kiss? I wasn't faking! That was no stage kiss. But then earlier today you sung that song for me, and it was really sweet and funny at the same time, and – and – I don't know why I said what I said after that. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean any of it, and, I want to be with you. Forever." I breathed heavily after spilling all that out in only a few breaths. I meant every single word I said though – even more sincerely than I've ever been.

I looked back at Robbie, who still seemed to be trying to take it all in. After a moment he looked back at me – with a _sad_ expression? Oh no, did I understand wrong, and he really _did_ only sing to me to cheer me up? Oh god, I've ruined everything!

"Cat," he began, and I braced myself for what was to come next. "I feel the same way. I've loved you since I've seen you, but was too afraid to admit it. I tried to see other girls, including Tori and Trina, to take my mind off you, but it didn't work – it only made my feelings stronger. I'm _really_ sorry I didn't notice what you just said earlier, and I kept my thoughts to myself for so long. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you after you left the theatre earlier today. I know you probably didn't like that, and, I'm really sorry. For anything and everything I've done to you before that might have offended you."

It was my turn to be silent for a moment. As relieved as I was that he indeed returned my feelings, I couldn't believe that _he_ was apologizing to _me_ when _I_ had broken _his_ heart earlier. That just made me feel even worse about myself on the inside.

"Robbie," I said in a shaky voice, as I tried to fight back the tears again. Robbie immediately noticed, and held me in his arms, trying to comfort me.

"Don't cry, Cat. It hurts me to see you so sad," he whispered. He sounded like he was about to break down too.

"Robbie, I really meant it when I said it. I love you with all my heart. And, I'm _so, so_ sorry for earlier today. How can I make it up to you?" By now, tears were sliding down my cheeks, as Robbie continued to hold me.

"You don't have to do anything, Cat. Just being with you makes me happy," he said. He was trying to keep his cool,, but I could tell he was cracking up too.

I looked back at him. "I should have told you when I first found out," I whispered back. "I shouldn't have rejected you before when you asked me to Prome. I should have-"

My protests were instantly silenced, when Robbie pressed his lips against mine. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Grazing his lips with my tongue, he immediately granted me access, as our tongues each wrestled for dominance. Only when both of us needed to breathe immediately nearly two minutes later, did we break apart, both breathing heavily.

Suddenly, realization hit me. I had just made out with Robbie Shapiro! It was a dream come true! Smiling, I looked back at my love, who had wide, shocked eyes.

"C-Cat, I-I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have-" I cut him off with another kiss that was quick and not nearly as full of passion. Breaking apart seconds later, I smiled.

"Did I complain?" I asked him. "That was amazing, Robbie. Thanks."

"Cat, I love you. I truly do. And I always will," Robbie said, holding my hands.

Smiling back, because I was just _so_ happy that I had made things right, I nodded. "I love you too Robbie. And don't you forget that." Then, after a pause, I added, "Won't you go out with me, Robbie?"

Smiling back, Robbie's cheeks it up a light pink. "C-Cat, are you saying-"

"Yes, Robbie. I want to be your girlfriend."

He nodded eagerly. "I'd be honored, Cat. Any guy would be lucky as cheese to go out with you."

I giggled. He had said that so many times already, that it sounded cliché. Then, without warning, I attached my lips back to Robbie's, and we immediately both got lost in another make-out session.

My life was perfect now. I had the guy of my dreams. I had Robbie Shapiro. He was mine now, and no one else's.

Nothing could make me any happier.

**AN: Okay, so I know it was a little cheesy, but be gentle please. That was my first fic that was mainly Cabbie. Well, what did you think? Review please! :)**


End file.
